Enter Pride and Prejudice
by Iceshona
Summary: Tea and Seto are in the same english class. They are both studing the same book, Pride and Prejudice. What happens when the plot of the book starts to happen in real life? SetoxTea
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second fan fic so please still be gentle to me but don't hold back the criticism.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Pride and Prejudice

* * *

Enter Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 1

Here it was. New year, new class, same problems. That's what Tea thought as she entered her class.

Tea was one of the special people in her school who were able to take advanced classes, one of which was advanced English literature. Another in the school who was attending those classes was Seto Kaiba.

Tea was the last person to enter the classroom. She noticed that there were only six others there. _Oh great I'm stuck with _him_ this yeah _Tea thought as she spotted Kaiba. She sat in her seat just as there teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello class" said the teacher, with a heavy English accent.

"Hello" the class replied, well most of the class.

"My name is Mr. Williams and I'm going to be you Advanced English literature teacher this year."

He walked over to the black board and wrote his name on the board in clear curvature.

"This year we will be working on a piece of literature that as been around for a couple of centuries and is really challenging,"

With this the class started to mumble to themselves, all but one.

"Shh, quiet down please," he said and when the class started to end there mumblings he continued. "Has anyone heard of Jane Austen?"

Only one hand out of the whole class went up.

"Yes state you name then answer,"

"It's Tea, and Jane Austen was a female author at the beginning of the 17th century but she did not place her name on the books, it was only known that she wrote them after she died. In total she wrote six novels."

"Brilliant. That's what I was looking for. She was an author during the 17th century which was hard time for women, and there only focus for survival, basically, was to marry. Now we are going to look at her most famous novel, Pride and Prejudice."

Mr Williams turned around and picked up a brown cardboard box, placed it on his desk and opened it.

"Now I'm going to provide you all with a copy of the book, so don't lose it. If you do, then you will have to buy your own copies understand."

"Yes Mr Williams," the whole class said in unison.

"Good," he picked up a pile of books and walked around the classroom handing one copy to everyone in the class. Once he was done he headed to his desk and sat on the front. He picked up a copy and opened it up to the beginning of the first chapter. "Now open to the beginning of volume one and we shall begin."

He took a breath and started to read.

* * *

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. _

_'My dear Mr Bennet,' said his lady to him one day, 'have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"_

_Mr Bennet replied that he did not._

_'But it is,' returned she; 'for Mrs Long has just been here, and she told me all about it.'_

_Mr Bennet made no answer _

_'Do not you want to know who has taken it?' cried his wife impatiently._

_'__**You**__ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.'_

_This was invitation enough._

_'Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.'_

_'What is his name?'_

_'Bingley.'_

_'Is he married or single?'_

_'Oh! single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!'_

_'How so? how can it affect them?'_

_'My dear Mr Bennet,' replied his wife, 'how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marring one of them.'_

_'Is that his design in settling here?'_

_'Design! nonsense, how can talk so! But it is very likely that he __**may**_ _fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes,'_

_'I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better; for, as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr Bingley might like you best of the party.'_

_'My dear you flatter me. I certainly __**have**_ _had my fair share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be any thing extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty.'_

_'In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of.'_

_'But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr Bingley when he comes into the neighbourhood.'_

_'It is more than I engage for, I assure you.'_

_'But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general you know they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for __**us**_ _to visit him, if you do not.'_

_'You are over scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr Bingley will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying which ever he chuses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy.'_

_'I desire you will do no such thing. Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Jane, nor half so good humoured as Lydia. But you are always giving __**her**__ the preference.'_

_'They have none of them much to recommend them,' replied he; 'they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness then her sisters.'_

_'Mr Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves.'_

_'You mistake me, my dear. I have the highest respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least.'_

_'Ah! you do not know what I suffer.'_

_'But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood.' _

_'It will be no use if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them.'_

_'Depend on it, my dear, that when there are twenty I will visit them all.'_

_Mr Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. __**Her**__ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news._

* * *

A/N well here is the first chapter what do you think?

Please review

Ice


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews._

_well here is the LONG awaited second chapter _

_Disclaimer I don't own yu gi oh_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Right class," Mr Williams boomed in a voice that demanded you to listen to, but at the same time it was gentle. "I want all of you to finish reading up to the end of chapter six and do a character profile on the character that I will give you. This must be finished by the end of the week."

With that said, Mr Williams handed out a sheet of paper to the class, one for every pupil. On the sheet was the profile the class had to fill in, on the top of the page was the name of the character they were to study.

Tea glared at the character she was given. Mr Darcy.

_Great_, she thought, sarcastically, _I just had to get one of the most complex characters in the whole book._

But she was not the only one not happy with the character that they were given, for Seto Kaiba was given another complex character. Elizabeth Bennet.

Though for once he thought that this teacher actually knew what he was talking about, and managed to set a decent homework for them to do. Plus the book that they were set to study this year is one of the greatest books ever written in the English language.

"Now, you'll see at the back of the class there's some folders one for each of you, which already has your name on it. Tea, could you please hand out the folders for me?"

"Yes sir," she replied standing from her desk and walking over to where the folders were and started to hand them out.

"OK, I want you to keep these folders organised and up dated regularly with your notes on this book. It should help you later on in the year."

After the teacher finished speaking Tea retook her seat. Pulling up his sleeve, Mr. Williams looked at his silver watch. "Well class there is about five minutes of class, you can do any of the following, you can, start your homework, or organise your folder, or you can leave early and it is the end of the day,"

With that said, five members of the class rose from their seats but only two remained in their seats. Both of which started their homework. Mr Williams took notice of this and smiled a little as he took his seat and started some of his own work. "Now remember, if you need some help, then you can always ask, thou I doubt it with what I have been told about you, but the offer is still there."

Nether looked up from their work but they took notice of what was said. So their teacher returned to his work.

Soon the bell rang for the end of the day and Tea was never so glad. So she packed up her things and headed home.

As Tea arrived home that afternoon, she was greeted by her younger brother.

"Tea, guess what" Tyler asked

Now Tea was not well off, but that did not mean she did not live very comfortably.

"What, Tyler," Tea replied to her brothers question.

"We have new people moving in the house at the bottom of the road," was his answer.

"Really," She commented, _now that was something to get excited over._

"Yeah, a Mr Charlie Brand, and his sister, Catherin."

"Oh, do you happen to know how old this Mr Brand is?" _Please be old, please, please, PLEASE._

"He is about Jane's age." _Dam it_

For a while now, Tea's mother has been trying to match up Tea and her two sisters up with rich gentlemen, and Tea being the middle of the three daughters of Mrs. Gardener, meaning that she and Jane, her older sister were her first priority.

But Tyler, the only boy, and the youngest of all the Gardener children, was clueless.

"Wow" Tea returned with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and mama is trying to get papa to arrange for us to be the first to great him, before anyone else in the street, particularly Charlotte's family" he commented

"But Charlotte's family are really sweet," of course they were, Charlotte was Tea's best friend.

"I know, I don't understand why mama thinks that though," _clueless, I know_

"Neither do I," Tea noticed that look in her little brother's eye. "You need help on your homework don't you?" she said.

His eyes closed and his nose wrinkled in that adorable way of her brothers when he is caught."Just a little bit," he said back with his thumb and index finger held up to emphasise the 'little bit'.

"OK, let me put my things in my room, say hi to Cat then I'll be through to help you, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Tea" with the biggest grin ever the boy ran to his up t his room.

Laughing to herself, Tea went up the stairs to her younger sister's room. Caterina, or Cat as she likes to be called, was very plain, but spent most of her time on the piano trying to improve her musical skills.

Slowly opening the door and slipping in she greeted her sister, "Hi, Cat."

"Tea?" she was sitting by her piano as normal. "Hi. I never heard you come in, sorry"

"It ok," she smiled, "so, have you been working on anything new then?"

"No, not really" she looked back to her music.

"Well I've got to go help Tyler with his homework, so see you dinner?"

"OK, bye Tea."

"Bye"

As soon as the she closed the door, the sweetest music filled the hallways.

_Now Tyler _she walked down to the other end of the hallway, where her bedroom is, threw in her school bag, and then crossed the hall to her brother's room.

Dinner that night was fun. At first Mrs Gardener was not in the best of moods with her husband, but as the meal went on she found out that he had already seen Mr. Brand, and that he had invited them to a party that he was holding. That was when the squealing began.

That night, Tea and Jane sat on the balcony, watching the stars. They talked about anything and everything. Tea and Jane were the closest out of all the Gardener siblings, but they were all close. Jane was by far the prettiest of all the sisters.

"So, what is it that makes Mama think that every single, good looking, rich, guy wants a wife?" tea asked her sister with a laugh.

"I don't know," was her answer. "I'm ashamed to admit it but, I hope Mr. Brand is."

"What, single, loaded or wants a girl?"

"All" with that both sisters burst into a chores of laughter. "Well it is getting late so we best start heading to bed. Night Tea."

"G'night, Jane."

Together they left the balcony and headed to their own rooms to get ready for bed. That night Tea dreamed that she was at a grant ball, centuries ago, where a tall dark and handsome man swept her off her feet and gave her the best memories of her life.

* * *

_A/N well i hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_sorry for the long wait on it. lets just say life hates me at the moment_

_please review_

_Ice_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews_

_I forgot to mention the ages of the characters, and im not going to so i will here_

_Tea-17_

_Seto-18_

_Jane-20_

_Charlie-20_

_Cat-15_

_Tyler-14_

_Mokuba-12_

_Catherin-17_

_Mr and Mrs gardener mid 40's_

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: own only the plot line, not yu gi oh OR pride and prejudice_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Seto could not be gladder for the end of the day. After picking up his little brother from school, and dropping him of at the mansion, he was now on his way to the office. He picked up his copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and began to read. He was nearly finished reading his homework when he finally entered Kaiba corp.

While working on a new software program to make his virtual reality world more realistic, there was a knock at his door.

"I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed" he said in a cold voice.

"Well that's no way to greet an old friend"

_Wait a minute, that's not my sectaries voice, I know that voice. _"Charlie?" Seto asked while looking up from his computer screen.

And there he was. His long time (orphanage days) best friend. Charlie Brand was the CEO of a grand hotel company. He built it up from nothing, just like Seto himself with Kaiba corp. So there was plenty in common between the two of them. Charlie was the only one who Seto -other than his little brother- actually turned to, and the favour was returned by Charlie.

"Charlie Brand" Seto continued

"The one and only," he returned

Smiling at each other the both greeted their best friend or only friend in one person's case.

"So, what brings up to my neck of the woods?" Seto asked his friend, with a warm smile.

"What, must I have a reason to see my best friend," Charlie questioned, with a fake look of shock on his face.

Laughing Seto returned, "No, but you normally do."

With a snigger to himself he replied, "True, True." ending with a smile, "As always you are right," Seto smiled at that, "I came to inform you that I have moved to domino for the time being, and am holding a party, so I came be introduced to by neighbours. My reason for coming all this way was to invite you to the party."

"How can I say no to my friend, I'll come to your party, so when is it?"

"Friday night. It starts at 6:30, but knowing you, you'll be there by 6 o'clock. My door is always open for you my friend."

"That goes for you as well. And as for me being there by 6, you're probably right."

The conversation between the friends changed to what they had been doing for the pasy months they had last spoken to each other.

That evening Seto decided to go home early. Tuesday night's Seto gave the cook a holiday and he did all the cooking. Tonight he thought about treating his brother to a pizza (he was not in the mood for cooking anyway), so he went to the nearest pizzeria and ordered Mokuba's favourite, Chicken and sweetcorn.

Entering the mansion, with the pizza boxes in hand, Seto made his way into the living room.

"Big bro your home early," His little brother greeted his brother with great surprise. "Is that pizza?" he asked, noticing the pizza boxes in his hands

"Surprise," he said with a smile, placing the boxes on the coffee table.

"Wow, thanks," he said while opening them, "And it's my favourite as well."

Seto smiled at his brother as he dug into his meal.

Today was not as bad as Seto thought it would be. Even though he was stuck with Gardener in his class, the teacher knows what he was talking about. His program was going to be finished way before schedule and he met up with his long time best friend. Today was a great day, and he was in a happy mood. So, he spent the evening with his brother playing video games, and spent quality time with him

* * *

_Not all that Mrs. Bennet, however, with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Bingley. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favourable. Sir William had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart were entertained._"_If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Bennet to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."_

_In a few days Mr. Bingley returned Mr. Bennet's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining, from an upper window, that he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse._

_An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Bennet planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Bingley was obliged to be in town the following day, and consequently unable to accept the honour of their invitation, &c. Mrs. Bennet was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be. Lady Lucas quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Bingley was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a large number of ladies; but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing that, instead of twelve, he had brought only six with him from London, his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room, it consisted of only five altogether; Mr. Bingley, his two sisters, the husband of the oldest, and another young man._

_Mr. Bingley was good looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Darcy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend._

_Mr. Bingley had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Darcy danced only once with Mrs. Hurst and once with Miss Bingley, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters._

_Elizabeth Bennet had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Darcy had been standing near enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley, who came from the dance for a few minutes to press his friend to join it._

"_Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."_

"_I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with"'_

"_I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly pretty."_

"_You__are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet._

"_Oh! she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."_

"_Which do you mean?" and turning round, he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt __me__; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."_

_Mr. Bingley followed his advice. Mr. Darcy walked off; and Elizabeth remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. She told the story however with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous._

_The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Bennet had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Elizabeth felt Jane's pleasure. Mary had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Catherine and Lydia had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. They returned therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr. Bennet still up. With a book, he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found that he had a very different story to hear._

"_Oh! my dear Mr. Bennet," as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Jane was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Bingley thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice. Only think of __that__my dear; he actually danced with her twice; and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her; but, however, he did not admire her at all: indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Jane as she was going down the dance. So, he enquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then, the two third he danced with Miss King, and the two fourth with Maria Lucas, and the two fifth with Jane again, and the two sixth with Lizzy, and the Boulanger –"_

"_If he had had any compassion for __me__," cried her husband impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. Oh! that he had sprained his ancle in the first dance!"_

"_Oh! my dear," continued Mrs. Bennet, "I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! and his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Hurst's gown –"_

_Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Bennet protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Darcy._

"_But I can assure you," she added, "that Lizzy does not lose much by not suiting __his__ fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set downs. I quite detest the man."_

* * *

_A/N So what do you think_

_Hope you have enjoyed this chapter_

_Please review_

_Ice_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey back again_

_Yes ive been a way for while, but ive not been to well, being in out of hospital and all that jaz_

_well anyway, enjoy, and ill try to post more reagulary_

dont own nothing

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Friday night arrived quicker than Tea had hoped. But she kept a happy presence about her, only for her sisters thou. As the time of the party was approaching her sisters excitement started to rub off on her. And soon she could not say that she was excited.

"Tea," she heard her brother call her, "can you help me please?"

"Yeah just give me a minute" she always had to help him get ready for these sorts of things, but she didn't mind. "So, you excited then?" she asked while doing his tie up.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great, you?"

"Of course, well you're all done; want to walk me down the stairs?"

"Yeah ok then. We better hurry, don't want to be late" and so the two of them headed to the front hall to meet with the rest of the family.

* * *

If there was one thing Charlie knew, it was his friend. Just as he suspected at 6 o'clock sharp Seto arrived. "Well what do we owe this pleasure?" Catherin greeted him.

"It's good to see you to Catherin" he replied. Catherin was the younger sister of his friend. She had taking very much to the role of the high society. She thought of herself as greater than most people. "Is your brother about?"

"Yes he's in his study. Come I'll show you where it is" so looping her arm round his, she lead the way.

"So, how are you finding things here in domino?" he asked.

"There not too bad, nothing like the bigger cities we've stayed at before. It just feels so small, and plain. Not worthy for people like you or I, but then, what do you expect from such a small place." _I wouldn't say there was anything wrong with here, and clearly Charlie doesn't either._ He thought to himself, before she continued. "There is one good thing about this place thou. Your here, so it has to be good, right?"

_She's still trying to get with e. How many times is it going to take before she learns that I'm just not interested? Might as well humour her _"Must be"

"Well here we are, so, I'll see you tonight then" they had just arrived at an oak door, that was finely carved.

"That you will."

* * *

The Gardner family arrived at around quarter to eight, and it was already lively. People were dancing there hearts out, and the joy radiated out of the room. It didn't take much for Tyler to find his friends and was off.

"Tea!" she turned toward where the voice was coming, and saw her friend waving towards her.

"Charlotte!" she replied heading off to meet her, "hey, looks like some party already."

"Yeah I know, but it should be fun now."

"Why cause I'm here."

The sound of Charlotte's laughter was soon heard, "No, its cause your brothers here, and you know what he's like"

"True." Soon both girls were chatting and having a good time till Mrs Gardner came and took Tea aside.

"Come Tea, were going to meet Mr Brand now." _Wonderful _Tea thought, sarcastically?

Soon the both of them joined the rest of her family, and then a tall blonde came towards the group, led by her father.

"Now, please let me have the pleasure of introducing my family to you." He began when he reached the group. "This is my wife, and my eldest daughters, Jane and Tea. I do have another, but I'm afraid she's not here at the moment. And this lovely chap, is my son, Tyler." While introducing his family he pointed out each member, and when he reached Tyler, he ruffled his hair slightly, much to the annoyance of his wife. Tea noticed that as soon as Mr Brand saw Jane he could not take his eyes off her.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" he said to them

"Papa," Tyler whined, "can I go now?"

Mr Brand in all that he was laughed kindly at the young boy's boredom, "It's alright," he said, "I won't be offended if you ran off and enjoyed yourself."

Tyler looked at him kindly, "Thank you sir." He said to him.

"Please call me Charlie."

"Ok, thank you Charlie." And then he was off again.

"Now sadly I must be off, can't be rude to my other guests, but please enjoy yourself."

"How kind of you," Mrs Gardner said, "please we must not keep you."

Giving a small bow as a good bye, he looked at Jane once more, causing her to blush slightly.

* * *

Seto was not really enjoying himself, but seeing his friend so happy, it was worth it.

Catherin was still pestering him about trivial things, but he stopped listening to her a while ago. What he was shocked to see was when his friend was being introduced to one of the families when he saw the last person he expected to see here. It was non other than Tea Gardner her self. _What's she doing here? She can't possibly live here? Could she?_

While noticing the Gardners is introduced, he noticed the small boy speak to Charlie, then running off, reminding him of his own brother. This thought brought small smile to his face, not that anyone would notice it.

Soon the slower songs began to play and Charlie asked the girl that stood beside Gardner to dance, and that's what they seemed to do all night. Seto did dance a few times, only with Catherin mainly to just keep her quiet.

It wasn't long before Charlie came up to him, after he was sitting for a while. "Come on Seto, live little. Go ask some of the lady's here to dance. I've never seen so many beautiful girls in one place before."

"Well I've only noticed one, and your dancing with her." He replied.

"Ah Jane, she really is something, but her sister is just as pretty as well, and she's not danced much her self"

_Me? Ask her to dance? Yeah right. Hey maybe I should quote that book in telling him so. _"She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me. So go back to Jane, and enjoy yourself." He said to him.

"Fine but I most definitely disagree with you about Tea." And then he was off, back to a waiting Jane, so they could continue with there dance.

* * *

Tea had spotted Kaiba just after Charlie had left, but she was not going to let that ruin her evening.

It was later while Charlie was still dancing with Jane did she come across _him _again. She wasn't really paying him any mind, more like she was concentrating on her and Charlotte's convocation, when she heard what a certain CEO had said about her. Even Charlotte was shocked.

"Oh Tea I'm" but Tea stopped her from continuing by putting her hand up.

"I'm not even going to think about it or let the words of some stupid cruel man spoil my night."

"Good girl." So they headed off in the opposite direction to him.

* * *

_A/N well here it is_

_hope you enjoyed_

_please review_

_Ice_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, back again, and sorry its been a while_

_heres the next part for you_

_Enjoy_

still own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was the morning after the dancer at the new Brand manor, and the Gardner household was ecstatic. Well, Mrs Gardner was at least.

"Oh, but did you see how he danced with her, that's how a man who's falling in love dances with someone," both Jane and Tea shared a look with each other and tuned out there mothers babbling. "Now Jane you must act fast dear, a man of his stature will not stay interested for long. But what a chance you have my dear."

Tea stopped half listening to her mother, and focused more on her breakfast. Looking over to her sister, Tea could see both the discomfort of her mother's babbling, but also the hope that what she was saying was true, that this Charlie Brand was indeed interested in her.

"Oh but that Kaiba man, oh how rude he is, he wouldn't even dance with a single one of my dear girls. Now it's not that I mind him not dancing with Jane dear, but saying such horrible things about poor Tea, how un-gentlemanly."

"Mother you don't need to worry; I have no pleasant feelings for him in return. All he did last night was prove to me what I always thought of him, a selfish, prideful bigot. It's a pity I have to see him on Monday."

"Why ever so my dear?" her mother asked her

Tea replied "I'm in the same English class as him, but fear not mother; I've put him in his place a few times in the past."

It wasn't long after that convocation came to a close, was breakfast finished, and the three Gardner daughters moved into the music room.

"Tea," Cat started, "Are you sure you're ok with what Kaiba said?"

"Don't worry I didn't lie to mother when I said that I've dealt with him before."

"True," Jane entered, "but that doesn't mean that it can't hurt."

"Yeah ok, it did hurt a bit, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let it bother me."

The three girls stayed up most of the morning in this room, speaking of the night before, and also teasing the eldest on her newest flame.

It was in the afternoon, that the next lot of exiting news happened. But no one's excitement bested that of their mothers.

"Mother," Jane started, "I've been invited to have dinner with Catherin Brand this evening, so I won't be joining you all this evening."

"You mean Mr Brands younger sister, yes you two did get along well this evening. You may go," their mother replied

_It's not like she was asking permission mother _Tea thought

"It's getting a bit dull mother, so I'll need the car." Jane said

But to their surprise Mrs Gardner replied, "Absolutely not you will walk; they live right on this street."

"But mother," Tea intervened, "they live at the other side of the street, that's just over a mile away, plus look at the weather, it looks like it's going to rain, add to that, Jane sounds like she's coming down with the cold, you can't send her out like this."

"I have spoken, Jane will walk, and that's that," once that was said, Mrs Gardner left the room.

"Father, can't"

"No, Tea, just leave it, mother has spoken, and you know as well as I do, there's no changing her mind. I'll just walk, but thanks for the care."

"It's still not right thou"

Laughing Jane commented, "No but that's our mother for you"

"Jane, dear, make sure you do wrap up warm thou, there were a few people at your work that's come down with the flu recently, we can't have you getting ill now, can we."

"No father, well I best get ready, if I have to _walk _then I best leave now." With that Jane left the room.

"Mothers gonna kill her before any wedding to a certain Mr Brand."

Giving a little chuckle Mr Gardner said, "Maybe so, well, I guess you'll just have to take Jane's place."

"_Please _shoot me before that happens"

They both laughed at that.

It wasn't long after that, they heard the front door close, and the beginning of a heavy rain fall.

The following morning Tea received a text from her sister.

_Hey, sorry I never came home last night. It looks like even though I wore that extra jumper, and my waterproof I still got soaked to the bone. I think I managed to get the flu like everyone else. My hosts are refusing to let me go home in such a state so I'll be staying here for the time being, so don't worry, I'm fine be home soon, Jane_

This angered Tea to no end, "See look at what your troublesome match making has caused."

After reading the text Mrs Gardner said. "Oh Tea dear, there's no need to be so dramatic, no one has ever died of a simple cold."

"Yeah but it's not the cold is it, it's the flu, and yes people have died from that."

Her mother was not pleased at being spoken back to, but took the wise option of keeping her mouth closed.

"Well I'm off. I'll be heading to see Jane, with some of her clothes and things. Anyone want me to tale anything to her?"

After hearing nothing, Tea went upstairs and packed a few of Jane's clothes, and charger, along with some of her own. She then headed to the Brand household, walking the way, to calm down from her mother's actions.

* * *

_MR. BENNET'S property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed, in default of heirs male, on a distant relation; and their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply the deficiency of his. Her father had been an attorney in Meryton, and had left her four thousand pounds._

_She had a sister married to a Mr. Phillips, who had been a clerk to their father, and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in London in a respectable line of trade._

_The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their aunt, and to a milliner's shop just over the way. The two youngest of the family, Catherine and Lydia, were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were more vacant than their sisters', and when nothing better offered, a walk to Meryton was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighbourhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and Meryton was the head quarters._

_Their visits to Mrs. Philips were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mr. Philips visited them all, and this opened to his nieces a source of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers; and Mr. Bingley's large fortune, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimentals of an ensign._

_After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Bennet coolly observed,_

_``From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced.''_

_Catherine was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Lydia, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Captain Carter, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to London._

_``I am astonished, my dear,'' said Mrs. Bennet, ``that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of any body's children, it should not be of my own, however.''_

_``If my children are silly I must hope to be always sensible of it.''_

_``Yes - but as it happens, they are all of them very clever.''_

_``This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish.''_

_``My dear Mr. Bennet, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. - When they get to our age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I liked a red coat myself very well - and indeed, so I do still at my heart; and if a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls, I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Colonel Forster looked very becoming the other night at Sir William's in his regimentals.''_

_``Mama,'' cried Lydia, ``my aunt says that Colonel Forster and Captain Carter do not go so often to Miss Watson's as they did when they first came; she sees them now very often standing in Clarke's library.''_

_Mrs. Bennet was prevented replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Miss Bennet; it came from Netherfield, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read,_

_``Well, Jane, who is it from? what is it about? what does he say? Well, Jane, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love.''_

_``It is from Miss Bingley,'' said Jane, and then read it aloud._

_**``My dear Friend,**_

_**IF you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tête-à-tête between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. Yours ever,**_

_**CAROLINE BINGLEY.''**_

_``With the officers!'' cried Lydia. ``I wonder my aunt did not tell us of __that__.''_

_``Dining out,'' said Mrs. Bennet, ``that is very unlucky.''_

_``Can I have the carriage?'' said Jane._

_``No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night.''_

_``That would be a good scheme,'' said Elizabeth, ``if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home.''_

_``Oh! but the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton; and the Hursts have no horses to theirs.''_

_``I had much rather go in the coach.''_

_``But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Bennet, are not they?''_

_``They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them.''_

_``But if you have got them to-day,'' said Elizabeth, ``my mother's purpose will be answered.''_

_She did at last extort from her father an acknowledgment that the horses were engaged. Jane was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Jane had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Jane certainly could not come back._

_``This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!'' said Mrs. Bennet, more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Netherfield brought the following note for Elizabeth:_

_**``My dearest Lizzy,**_

_**I FIND myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones - therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me - and excepting a sore throat and head-ache, there is not much the matter with me.**_

_**Yours, &c.''**_

_``Well, my dear,'' said Mr. Bennet, when Elizabeth had read the note aloud, ``if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders.''_

_``Oh! I am not at all afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long is she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her, if I could have the carriage.''_

_Elizabeth, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not to be had; and as she was no horse-woman, walking was her only alternative. She declared her resolution._

_``How can you be so silly,'' cried her mother, ``as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there.''_

_``I shall be very fit to see Jane - which is all I want.''_

_``Is this a hint to me, Lizzy,'' said her father, ``to send for the horses?''_

_``No, indeed. I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing, when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner.''_

_``I admire the activity of your benevolence,'' observed Mary, ``but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required.''_

_``We will go as far as Meryton with you,'' said Catherine and Lydia. - Elizabeth accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off together._

_``If we make haste,'' said Lydia, as they walked along, ``perhaps we may see something of Captain Carter before he goes.''_

_In Meryton they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and Elizabeth continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ancles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise._

_She was shewn into the breakfast-parlour, where all but Jane were assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. - That she should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley; and Elizabeth was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and in their brother's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humour and kindness. - Mr. Darcy said very little, and Mr. Hurst nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying her coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast._

_Her enquiries after her sister were not very favourably answered. Miss Bennet had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish and not well enough to leave her room. Elizabeth was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Jane, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience, from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Miss Bingley left them together, could attempt little beside expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Elizabeth silently attended her._

_When breakfast was over, they were joined by the sisters, and Elizabeth began to like them herself, when she saw how much affection and solicitude they shewed for Jane. The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Elizabeth did not quit her room for a moment, nor were the other ladies often absent; the gentlemen being out, they had in fact nothing to do elsewhere._

_When the clock struck three, Elizabeth felt that she must go; and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Jane testified such concern in parting with her that Miss Bingley was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise into an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Elizabeth most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the family with her stay, and bring back a supply of clothes._

* * *

_A/N hopre you enjoyed_

_please review, _

_Ice_


End file.
